Minus Blondinus Metalicus
by Merhle
Summary: Description à la façon milenaa des personnages de Fullmetal. Humour. D'autres suivront [NORMALEMENT]


_(Hum, je peux parler sans crainte, le nimbus est pas dans le coin. Et de toute façon il pourra pas taper plus haut que les genoux )_

Comment definir Edward Elric ?

Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…PETIT.

Moui effectivement. Il semblerait que le nimbus ne soit pas passé par la case puberté. Et il aussi sans dout sauté celle maturité.

Sinon le mini-haricot est plutôt pas mal lottit, si on oublie sa minitude. Blond, fringuant, courageux, musclé, qu'oi qu'un peu trop susceptible…

Mais on peut très bien s'attarder pendant plusieurs jours sur cette partie du nimbus, mais passons.

La GRANDE QUETE du nimbus, c'est la pierre philosophale. Ou du moins retrouver son corps et celui de son( infiniment plus mature et réfléchi, ça on peut le dire ) frangin. Car le nimbus est embêté par son bras et sa jambe ( c'est pas mal pour les filles, mais ça va 5 minutes) et son frangin aussi, il semblerait.

Alors voilà. Une GRANDE quête pour une PETITE personne. Autant dire que tout est sans espoir. Enfin presque. Parce que finalement le minus l'a trouvée, mais elle ne va pas servir ce à quoi c'était prévu. C'est vachement compliqué, en fait.

Il vaut mieux laisser tomber la quête, donc.

Et passer à la partie j'aime/j'aime pas du nimbus.

Commençons tout de suite par j'aime.

L'amour prend une place très importante dans le j'aime.( plus que les frites ou le tir à la carabine, s'entend. )

Donc, pour l'amour, je citerai que deux noms.

Winry et Rose.

La première aime, mais n'est pas aimée en retour. Pas de pot, ma vieille.

Et tout ce passera mal pour elle.

Il est pratiquement certain que la blonde donzelle aime le nimbus depuis le début, mais elle ne s'en rendra compte qu'après mûr réfléxion dans son cerveau blondien ( pas sur que ça existe, ça…). Et une fois qu'elle s'en rendra compte, elle se retrouvera incapable d'en parler au minus-nimbus. Qui en profitera pour aller voir ailleurs. Et qu'a la fin la blonde se retrouvera toute seule.

En fait, rien ne se passera vraiment bien pour la blonde donzelle.

Passons maintenant à la deuxième donzelle. La brune, donc.

Celle-ci sera plus discrète dans l'histoire. Et apparaitra par bribes ( genre : je-suis-là-puis-pu-là-où-suis-je-mystére-mystère )

Ajoutons aussi que la brune donzelle est ( sans doute) aimée du mini-haricot, mais par contre, nous n'avons aucune indication sur les sentiment de retour. Et il faut aussi savoir que la donzelite apparaît par deux fois dans l'histoire.

Au debut, en croyante d'une religion plus que suspecte.

Et à la fin en muette-sainte ( plus le bébé chouineur ) qui guide le peuple, puis en plus-muette accro aux robes de bals et (tout d'un coup) au minus qui ne sait plus quoi penser.

Enfin bref, les deux donzelles ne sont pas des plus simples.

Sinon, en deuxième position des j'aime du nimbus nous avons : LA BOUFFE.

Eeeeeh oui, le minus à beau bouffer comme pas deux, il reste un minus.

On pourrait même dire qu'il prend la part de nourriture de son frangin qui n'en a pas besoin.

Le nimbus bouffe tout.

Bois tout.

Enfin, presque.

Sauf un certain liquide blanchâtre ( que nous retrouverons prochainement dans la partie j'aime pas ).

Il y a peut-être encore quelque chose que le minus-nimbus ne mangerai pas.

Le gratin de choux-fleur à la béchamelle.

Car bon nombre de personne sensées ne supportent pas ça. On peut donc très bien suposer que le blondinet en fait partie (à moins qu'il ne soit pas sensé, affaire à suivre…)

Il y a beaucoup d'autre choses que le minus aime. Comme cogner. Les homonculus. Roy Mustang. Les poubelles. La liste est loooongue.

Bon, maintenant les j'aime pas du nimbus.

En première position est sans égal jusqu'à ce jour, nous avons LE LAIT.

Jamais rien ne suscita autant la crainte et l'effroi que ce liquide blanc pour le minus.

Est-ce donc ça la raison de sa minuscesse ?

Le mystère restera toujour entier. Mais je m'égare, revenons donc au fameux liquide.

Le lait lui fait horreur et donc, logiquement tous les autres produits qui se rapporten à ce qui sort de la meuh-meuh.

Donc il faut comprendre le fromage, les yaourts…

Et pour rien au monde le nimbus ne passerai au rayon laitier du supermarché ou à côté d'un enclos de meuh-meuh.

Même si il faut le trainer de force.

Mais c'est une autre histoire.

En deuxième position des trucs détésté du mini-haricot nous avons le fameux ROY MUSTANG.

Personne ne sait pourquoi le minus détèste le colonel. Peut-être parce que c'est son supèrieur.

Et que le nimbus détèste la supériorité.

Il fallait le voir, à lêtre parce que c'est son supèrieur.

Et que le nimbus détèste la supériorité.

Peut-être aussi parce que le mini-nimbus est jaloux. C'est vrai, quoi, le colonel est à la tête de fidèles soldats, est apprécié de ses supèrieur de l'armée, a toutes les femmes à ses pieds, est magnifique.. je pourrais continuer des heures comme ça !

Et voilà que je m'égare encore !

Donc le minus déteste son cher colonel. Et fait tout ce qu'il peut pour l'énerver.

Par exemple, le mini-haricot ne respecte pas les ordres ou fait le contraire de ce qu'on lui demande.

Il faut dire que c'est l'une des grandes spécialité du minus-nimbus.

Et celui-ci aimerai bien taper son cher superieur. Mais il NE PEUT PAS. Alors il se rattrape sur les autres.

Il y a beaucoup d'autres choses que le blondinet n'aime pas. Comme les homonculus. Son papa.

Je pourrais parler pendant des heure entières du mini-nimbus, mais là, franchement j'ai aure chose à faire. Et je crois qu'il est plutôt bien résumé ( par môa, bien entendu…) c'est-à-dire ; physiquement ( minus ) et mentalement ( immature ).

Bon, maintenant, dodo.


End file.
